Reunited
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Zelda and Midna were more bonded than most would think. Their link will lead them back to each other and Princess Zelda will have to make a choice for her people. But can Midna help her get through it? Girl x Girl. Slight mentions of castration.
1. Missing You

_**Alright, this was requested by some reviewers a while back and it's way overdue. **_

_**Thank you to the Grinning Psychopath for helping me figure out how to get Midna and Zelda back together. Though, I'm not entirely sure on the exact details, but I'll figure that out later.**_

_**This is a fic for Naughty Bear, the Naughty Tink, Bad Baby, the One, Autonomous Prime and Anonymous Prick.**_

_**So here ya go guys! Enjoy. :)**_

_**I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**_

* * *

Zelda watched as Midna disappeared, the Twili's red eyes holding her gaze until they too were gone. 'Why would she do that?' The elf princess wondered. Looking at the shattered mirror again, Zelda felt a kind of emptiness spring up in her chest.

"Princess?" The taller elf turned to Link and smiled. "May I have my reward now?"

Zelda cocked her head, thinking quickly on what she could give him. "Come with me." She ordered, leading him toward the stables.

Looking closely at all the horses, she came to a dark brown mare with a blonde mane and tail.

Grinning, she stood next to the stall and handed the reins to Link. "She is now yours. Come for the rest."

Leading the hero into the palace, she opened a trophy case and gently lifted a treasured sword with an emerald embedded in the hilt. Presenting it to Link, she stated, "This is Lacney. It is the sword of my grandfather, the Great Zethas."

Once Link took the sword, Zelda clapped twice and a servant brought three pouches of gold, which were given to Link. "To help you on your journey."

"That's... it?" the shorter elf inquired.

Zelda cocked her head in confusion. "What else do you want?" she asked. Link's eyes raked her form hungrily and Zelda felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"I can think of one thing." the elf male murmured huskily.

"I am not yet ready to marry." the elf princess said softly, taking a step back.

"Marry?" Link inquired.

"A princess cannot be bed until she is wed." Zelda quoted her father.

"Can't you just be the hero's brief conquest?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "I removed Zant's genitals when he tried to make me a conquest. I will do so to all who consider me a prize."

Link twitched an ear in fear and nodded. "Thank you for your generosity, Princess Zelda." He bowed and took his leave, winking at her from the door.

The weary princess glanced around at her empty entrance hall and decided to take a nap; she felt like she deserved it.

_**LOZ-LOZ-LOZ**_

Midna sighed as the portal closed and Zelda's shocked, hurt blue eyes disappeared. "I'm sorry." She murmured, turning away from the wall to face her dark bedroom.

The purple walls, the red candles, the black bedspread, the blue carpet… she had missed her palace, her bedroom, her body. The Twili princess strode out to her balcony where the rest of the Twili people were waiting for her. When they saw her in her true form with her translucent blue skin, reddish orange hair and thin curvy frame, they let out a roaring cheer, shouting her name.

Midna gave a sharp-toothed smile and raised her hand to silence them; quiet fell immediately, the mass waiting in anticipation to hear their ruler speak. "Today is a time of celebration for us. Our tyrant of a leader has been defeated. Let us feast!"

Another cheer as servants brought out steaming vats of soup, loaded plates of meats and fruits and pans toppling with sweet desserts. Midna exited the castle and joined her people, dancing and speaking, watching the children play and listening to the grotesque stories of Zant's rule while she was away. Somehow she could not get into the full swing of the celebration; She was much too hurt inside to laugh freely with her people.

At last, claiming to be tired, she excused herself to her room and laid on her bed. Staring at the dark orange ceiling, the young princess wondered what was wrong with her. She was finally back where she belonged. So why did she feel so empty? Slowly sinking into slumber, Midna thought again of Zelda and just before she drifted off, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**_There's the first chapter, yeah? Review!_**


	2. Learning the Territory

_**I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**_

_**Here you guys go! I know it's late, but you can keep up with the progress on my blog gothalbinoangel-fiction . blogspot . com. Thanks for all those who reviewed and I suppose I shouldn't leave your answers waiting, right?**_

_**Review Replies (the main reason the chapter is late)**_

_**Naughty Tink: **I'm thinking I will definitely take up the One's idea so that he/she doesn't feel as though their talents are wasted. It's going to be Ashoka/Asajj of course with an appearance from Bo-Katan. I'm just not sure when it will be up. Most likely before I finish Anguish, but after I finish Reunited._

_**Naughty Bear: **I will use some of those ideas, they sound very well-thought-out, but just remember, I do have to build up to that point. Also, I'm not a very big Lauren/Bo fan. I can write this fic because I like Midna and Zelda's cute. I can write the SWCW fic because I know absolutely nothing about Star Wars. I cannot write that Lost Girl fic because I do not like the idea of Lauren being with Bo. I much prefer Kenzi._

_**As for the rest of you: Here's the next chapter! Lol, you can stop bugging me for another day, ha. Enjoy dudes and dudettes.**_

* * *

Zelda moved through the castle gardens, watching as the birds nested in the trees and wondering what they had looked like during Zant's time as ruler. "They must have looked hideous." She mused. "Nothing like the beautiful creatures they really are."

Moving out to the hidden gazebo, Zelda perched herself on a chair and thought for a bit. _Why would Midna destroy the mirror when she said that she would see us again? Did she mean for the tear to break the mirror or was it an accident?_

The Hyrulian princess remembered to the night before when Midna's eyes had stared into her own as the portal broke and nodded her head. _She meant to break it, but why? Surely our two kingdoms could get along with each other? Zant and Ganondorf may not have been the only ones who wanted to take over Hyrule, but our kingdoms together could still have been much more powerful than having no contact with each other._

Sighing, Zelda stood and made her way to the castle library, deciding to read to take her mind off of the puzzling thoughts. Grabbing a book randomly from the shelf, Zelda opened it to the first page and read:

**Preface**

**The Twili people are a possessive, protective bunch with bluish hued skin and red eyes, majority of them have orange-red hair and lithe, predatory forms. Very few Twili are overweight and even fewer fall sick to disease and famine. Taking combat skills as a mandatory class in their schooling, the Twili are a hot-headed people that think rationally during battle rather than before it and fight with utmost strength, holding nothing back. **

**The Twili royalty are the strongest of this race of shadow-walking people. They are easily distinguishable because of their taller, more feline-like frames and their slender, muscular, near-athletic bodily structure. The royals were known to be much more protective than the rest of the Twili people because their positions are always threatened and some enemies would hold family members hostage as a way to get out of a spar with the royal.**

**The Twilight Realm is a land shadowed in darker hues of color than the Hyrulian Lands. Sunset orange, midnight purple, pitch black and evening blue are just a few that make up the darkened lands…**

At this point, Zelda stopped reading, blinked and closed the book, glancing at the title. _Guide to the Mysterious Twilight Realm._ Zelda stared at the book for a moment, wondering two things: Why hadn't she noticed it before and did she want to continue reading? The answer to the second question was much easier than the first, so Zelda cocked her head and swept up to her room, the book under her arm. She decided that it couldn't hurt to learn more about the woman she had shared a body with for a short time.

* * *

Midna strolled through the Castle Village and gave a small smile to the commoners that bowed, knelt or dipped their head to her. She continued on her way to public library. She remembered the bright colors of the Hyrulian Lands and was hoping that the library had some books on the other realm. Entering the stone building, Midna felt her eyes adjust to the darkness she had grown up with. The librarian, Actey, hurried over and dipped her head respectfully. "Princess Midna, is there something I can help you with?"

"Where are your books on Hyrule?"

"Hyrule, your Majesty?"

"Yes, do you have any?"

"A few. Please follow me." Actey led Midna through the corridors to the back of the library. Coming to the last bookshelf, Actey motioned to the middle shelf where a line of large volumes that were covered in dust that looked to have never been touched.

"Thank you, Actey. That will be all." As the librarian strolled away, Midna crouched to get a better look at the books and pulled out one titled _Hyrulian Lands: the Nature of the Elves._ It was a large volume and so Midna opened it to begin reading.

**Preface**

**The Hyrulian elves are a peaceful, caring people, with tannish brown skin and blue eyes, many of them sporting golden hair and petite, curvy forms. They keep healthy and the people study healing as a mandatory class because of a mediocre sickness rate. The Hyrulians are most often a cool-headed people, preferring to use their magic to further the health of their people rather than use it to gain power. Most often, if there is a fight of any sort, the royals would appoint a small guard and plan a way to subdue the enemy.**

**The Hyrulian royalty are the strongest of these peaceful people. They are easily distinguishable because the females are taller than most common male elves and the males are less slender and much more muscular. The royals were known to be the most formidable in battle for the fact that the children were taught how to not only use their magic, but also any weapon of their choice, (most often the sword). Despite this, the royalty are loath to use their magic against another, preferring to help along the prosper of the Hyrulian people.**

**The Hyrulian Lands are a place of bright colors and bathed in sunshine for the entirety of the day, much different than the forever shadowed Twilight Realm. Sapphire blue, magenta, forest green and bright white are only a few of the colors decorating these beautiful lands…**

"Your Majesty?" Midna looked up to see Actey standing nearby, bow and quiver strung over her back. "It is time for me to go home. I must close the library." Midna nodded and made to return the book to the shelf, but Actey put a hand over hers. "You may take it home and bring it back when you are finished, Your Highness."

Midna gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

Making her way back to the castle, the Twili princess thought of Zelda and felt a tug in her chest, wondering if she would ever see the Hyrulian princess again.

* * *

**_There you are! Now you can review, tell me how ya liked it or how ya didn't and then I can continue writing!_**


	3. Thinking of You

_**I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**_

**_Hey people of the corn! How are all y'all this fine Worship Day morning? Don't you just love Tuesdays? Yes? Me too! Alright, I know it's been a while, but my inspiration was shot for a while so don't get too mad. _**

**To all of the Guest reviewers (Naughty Bear, Naughty Tink, The One, Anonymous Prime, Autonomous Prick, Bad Baby), who the tartarus is Samus and what the tartarus is a Metroid? I'm not doing any type of crossover that I know nothing about. I will attempt to use those ideas in a different way, but there is no way I'm writing about something that I have no idea about. I'm already doing that for the SWCW fic thanks.**

**_Aside from that… enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Zelda awoke the next morning to the sun shining on her face for the first time in months. She stayed in bed for a few seconds longer, basking in the warmth and light on her skin. Opening her eyes, the Hyrulian princess sat up and stretched her arms languidly over her head. Standing, she walked to her closet and looked over her assortment of dresses. Looking at all of the flowing skirts and elbow-length gloves made Zelda think about Midna.

She surveyed the Twili princess in her mind to check over her attire. Midna had been wearing some sort of headdress for certain. Perhaps it was custom for Twili royalty to wear it, but it looked much more complicated than Zelda's own braids. The blue-skinned elf had also been barefoot oddly enough. Did the Twili people not wear shoes? She had also been wearing some type of cloak; it flowed along her shoulders and down her back to connect to the loincloth like skirt she wore.

Then something struck Zelda. Midna had been only half dressed. Or perhaps for Twili people it was fully dressed but not completely covered.

Looking from afar, one would completely miss it, but up close it was much more clear. Midna had been wearing sleeves with her cloak and it did flow into a skirt, but her breasts were left completely bare. There was nothing covering them, but the pattern of Midna's skin made it seem as if they were covered by the same material of the cloak. Zelda didn't have any other Twili person to compare it to, but from the markings all over Midna, she guessed that all Twili had markings like them.

Thinking of how bare Midna had been made Zelda's blush deepen at the thought of being able to touch the other princess and send shivers through her because she had nothing covering that particular area. This, in turn, made Zelda wonder where else she could touch the Twili princess, thereby causing her blush to redden further. Grabbing a towel, Zelda hurried to her bath and turned the faucets on cold, splashing some of that water onto her face neck and shoulders to cool her own body slightly before switching the water to warmer temperatures and waiting for the tub to fill before climbing in.

Taking time to wash herself properly, Zelda thought on the feelings that had gone through her body at the thoughts of Midna. _Surely such a relationship would never work. Our realms are far too different; WE are far too different. Midna is much more wild, temperamental, almost primal. I am cool-headed, analytical much more disciplined. We would never work out. But… if we tried…_

Shaking her head, Zelda realized that she had been washing the same spot on her leg for the past three minutes. Continuing to clean herself, the Hyrulian princess sighed. _What if it could work? Would she even wish to be with someone like me? When I was in her body, I felt her contempt for me. She thought I was weak, a fool for letting Zant do this to my people._

**Dig deeper**. A small voice in her mind urged. Zelda knew that it was the Goddess speaking to her and so she did as she was told.

Remembering how it felt to become one with Midna, Zelda dug deeper into what she experienced. She felt Midna's anger, that was severely evident. The blue-skinned princess had been furious at being turned into such a lowly creature (despite Zelda not knowing exactly why she was angry at the time). But Midna had also been harboring a small bit of admiration. Zelda had assumed that it was for Link since he was the one fighting to save the kingdom, but, meditating on it now, she realized that a bit of it was also directed at herself for trying to save as many of her people as she could.

Zelda felt warmth spread through her at having another princess admire her. Being the youngest in her family due to her parents' unfortunate deaths in battle, Zelda was a mere nineteen to other princesses being in the early to mid-twenties when ascending the throne. Thanks to this, she often had to look to other princesses in order to figure out what she was supposed to do. This led to many a contemptuous eye landing on her and the only thing Zelda wanted was to be looked upon with pride or respect.

And Midna, to some degree, had done just that.

Zelda grinned, finishing her bath and getting dressed, heading out to perform her morning duties.

* * *

Midna stretched as she awoke, glancing out the window. The sunrise was beautiful, but Midna longed for something different. In the Twili Realm, the sun never rose far past the horizon. It traveled in a circle along the horizon and then set much the same a normal sun would. The Twili princess longed for something more than that. She remembered how the sunlight felt on her skin, the warmth it brought that she was unused to. Her realm wasn't cold, by any aspect, but that kind of warmth was something the Twilight Princess hadn't felt since being in her mother's arms two years before.

Turning from the window, Midna walked to her closet. Quickly grabbing her headdress, she tied up the ponytail and pinned it through with the customized double-sided arrow before tying the bun beneath her chin. Grabbing her cloak, Midna paused to examine her plethora of attire. She cocked her head, remembering how different her home's clothing had been from the Hyrulians'. They walked around completely covered, they covered everything because their skin was all one color. Twili found it useless to cover everything within battle because clothing was always torn or shredded to pieces, even in a spar. The markings on their skin gave the illusion of clothing, however, so Midna thought nothing of it. But what was it like, covering everything from neck to toe. They even wore something Link had called shoes. And there were different kinds to fit preference. Such a strange thing.

_Are Hyrulians afraid of a bit of dirt on their feet?_ Midna wondered moving to her bath. _Those shoes give the wearer an unfair advantage in battle. They should be required to take them off during a fight._ Running the warm water to fill the tub, Midna sat on the edge and held her head in her hand. _But, Zelda looked… beautiful._

And she had.

The Hyrulian Princess had looked stunning when Midna met her and any times after that as well. She had always worn a beautiful gown that flowed just past her ankles, giving her the illusion of gliding whenever she walked. And they were in many different colors and styles as well, a different one each day. Her dresses were always different colors, but her gloves were always white. Perhaps to show her purity?

Midna felt a jolt of fire flash through her at that thought. She herself was nowhere near pure, thanks to Zant taking advantage of her impish form, but the thought of another princess, so close to her and still retaining her purity when many other princess did not get that chance… Midna licked her lips hungrily.

_A pure princess_. She thought as she climbed into the now full bath. _What a treat she would be if only I could see her again. Would she even go for someone like me? What do Hyrulian women prefer?_ Midna was no stranger to sex. It is highly acclaimed within the Twili Realm to let carnal energy out in such a way as well as fighting. She herself had taken many, but received none because of her status. But something about taking the other princess for herself made the Twili's body heat up past the temperature of the water.

Reaching her hand below the water's surface, Midna moaned at the thought of claiming Zelda for herself. Her purity, her innocence, her love, all for the Twili. Moving her fingers faster, the blue-skinned princess fought to keep herself from writhing, lest she spill water all over the floor. As Midna drew closer, Zelda's face suddenly materialized before her and called out to her. **_Midna. I am yours._** This sent Midna over the edge and she arched in the water, groaning as the other princess' face slowly faded from her vision. Sighing in contentment, Midna conceded to having to start her day late. She was going to need another bath, after all.

**_How did you like it? Was it any good? Tell me in a review. ^_^_**


	4. Revelations

_**I don't own the Legend of Zelda**_

**_Heya! Spent a bit of time working on this one as well. Check it out, yeah?_**

* * *

**_Chapter_**

"You wish to hold a courting ceremony?" Zelda inquired in confusion, looking at her advisor skeptically.

"Yes, my liege." Delak replied, a small smile adorning his handsome features. "It is custom for these ceremonies to be held once a princess is coronated into being queen, but because that usually does not happen until the princess is tenty years-old, most do not need to worry about a courting ceremony until they are around twenty-three years of age. Considering you ascended the throne at sixteen and have not yet died, it is only prudent that three years later you commence courting."

Zelda nodded, understanding the reason behind why her chief advisor was suggesting this. "But should we not wait until I am twenty-three like all of the others?"

Delak shook his head, his eyes gentle, but firm as he explained, "It is always three years after the princess' coronation to be sure she will live. It has been three years since you took the throne and so the courting ceremony must commence as soon as can be done. I have the servants working on preparations and every prince and suitor in the land will be coming to try claiming your affections."

"Alright, Advisor Delak. We will commence the ceremony when?"

"Only a week from today, your highness."

Zelda gave him a sweet, polite smile and turned. "I suppose I should go find a gown to fit the occasion. Thank you, Delak. See you at noon to go over plans?"

"Yes, Princess Zelda." The two parted ways and Zelda thought on what she would do. _I know I should be joyful, but… why do I feel as if this will be a waste of time?_

**Dig deeper. **

Once more listening to the voice of the Goddess in her mind, Zelda dug deeper into her mind, but came up with nothing. Sitting on her bed, the young princess folded her legs so that the soles of her feet were touching. Taking down her hair so that it flowed freely around her shoulders and down her back, keeping her crown in place. Folding her hands together, Zelda brought her forefingers up to touch the blue gem on her crown; using it to center herself and keep her focused, Zelda thought deep into herself. She centered on her feelings to be married and found that they were peaceful, meaning she did wish to be married. Now, she turned to thoughts of the princes that would be at the ceremony and felt her stomach jerk in rejection. So she did not wish to be married to a prince. But then… who?

She went through the past, starting with old friends before getting further towards the present. As her thoughts landed on Link, Zelda assumed the feelings would be much more amicable, but they were more nonchalant. _That makes sense. He is a peasant, a lower class than myself. But still…_

Turning her thoughts to her latest new friend, Zelda thought of the blue-skinned princess she had learned of not too long ago. She felt her heart begin beating faster despite her breathing remaining calm. Her stomach began doing backflips and the Hyrulian princess could swear something was floating inside of her.

Blue eyes flew open in wonder at the mere thought. "Midna?" the young princess exclaimed in utter surprise. "I cannot possibly… she is another princess… I am still young… what would she even say to another princess being in love with her?"

**Trust**.

Zelda took a deep breath and nodded to herself, deciding that the Goddess' judgment could be trusted. Folding her hands together, she placed her head upon them and sighed softly. "How would I even begin to try and see her again? She destroyed our last form of communication."

Sighing to herself, the young princess stood and redressed, redoing her hair and slipping on her gloves before strolling toward the balcony overlooking the palace village to arrange ceremonial plans with Delak.

* * *

Midna watched her subjects as they worked below her. She could hear singing and laughter; they were joyful not to be under Zant's rule anymore. She felt a slight warming in her chest to know that her people were at least happy with themselves. She wanted to be a good ruler and the first step to doing so is to keep your subjects happy. Thus far, Midna figured she was doing good.

Looking out further toward the horizon, Midna noticed that spars were taking place in the training arena. From little children practicing with their mentors to learn different weaponry to older more experienced warriors simply keeping in shape, all of the arenas were full and there were a few spectators watching the spars.

Deciding that she needed some time out of the castle, Midna strode down the stairs and made her way toward the arenas. As she passed, workers and commonfolk bowed to her and some even called out to her jovially. Midna offered them all a small smile and continued on her way. Midna neared the arenas, clearing her throat softly so that she could get through without someone bumping into her. The spectators gladly moved from her path, not wishing to be caught in a spar with the fierce princess in the near future.

Coming to one of the arenas in which one of the children was struggling to follow the instructions her mentor was giving her. "No!" the trainer, a large man with many scars along his arms and named Wrackin, shouted angrily. "Try it again, Notina. And thrust your weight!"

Once again, the little girl attempted to wield the wooden sword the way Wrackin taught her, but she couldn't thrust her weight the way he wanted. Many of the spectators shook their head in disapproval, murmuring of how the little girl may never become a warrior. Midna watched the sadness play in the girl's eyes and felt a tug at her heart. Stepping into the arena, Midna faced Wrackin.

"If I may try to train the child?" she requested, her bright red eyes staring into his much darker set.

"O-of course, Princess Midna. But she is a bad one; unable to learn."

"We will see."

Kneeling to the ground so that she was level with Notina, Midna took the sword and showed the girl. "Feel the energy spread from your hand to the sword. The sword is an extension of your arm, but it is also your companion. You cannot let it be hit too many times or it will not trust you." Notina nodded slowly. Midna handed the girl the sword and placed her hands over the younger girl's. Slowly moving Notina through the motions, Midna helped her until she was confident enough.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Princess Midna."

"Good, now show me."

Taking a breath, Notina attacked the practice dummy that Wrackin set in the ring. Midna watched proudly as the dummy was beaten mercilessly by the much smaller girl. "Well done."

Applause rang out around her as Midna stepped out of the ring. A sudden pressure on her leg and several gasps around told Midna that something was slightly off. Glancing down, the princess found Notina hugging her leg. No one dared move as they held their breath, watching to see what Midna would do. Midna knew that she had to be good in her people's eyes. Slowly prying the girl off her leg, Midna ruffled her hair gently.

"Thank you, Princess Midna." Notina murmured.

"You are welcome, little one." Midna replied, tapping Notina's head.

A collective breath was released from all those around as Midna continued back toward the castle. Arriving in her room, the blue-skinned princess sighed and laid on her bed. "A child." She murmured, thinking of Notina's pretty, youth-ridden face. Slowly, the girl's eyes lightened to a bluish color to match her skin and her hair darkened to brown while retaining streaks of red. And the body shape became much more slender rather than slim. Midna's breath caught.

"A Hyrulian Twilight hybrid?" she wondered. "Impossible."

Thinking on it, Midna took a slight breath. Thinking of Link, she wondered if he was the one she wanted to have a child with, but her heart immediately rejected the idea, claiming Link as nothing more than a friend. But she had only met one other Hyrulian directly.

Princess Zelda.

Her heart lifted at the thought of the other princess, feeling a flipping in her stomach like she did before her first battle. _Surely this isn't right._ Midna thought to herself. _Would she even take me as hers?_

**Trust.**

Nodding to herself, Midna conceded to try trusting her own feelings and working through it. _I wonder if someone would mind sparring with me. I have a lot of energy to release. I have to find a way back to Zelda… and soon._

* * *

**_I think this is a nice development. I really do. Tell me what you think… in a review. I write poetry, alright. And I do it well. Don't believe me? allpoetry dot com _****_(slash) Goth_AlbinoAngel_**


	5. Masturbation Love

**_I don't own the Legend of Zelda._**

**_Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now. I posted in my blog yesterday since I seem to do it monthly rather than weekly like I want to. Anyway, check out the chapter, it has masturbation smut. For the anonymous reviewers... no. I don't know what they are, I'm not writing for them. Thank you, have a nice read! :)_**

**_Oh wait! ONE last note: Zelda and Midna's points of view of things will no longer be separated. Okay, now you can enjoy._**

* * *

Zelda sighed as she finished another meeting with Delak. He was insistent on getting the ceremony done as soon as possible and Zelda was having a slight bit of trouble getting him to postpone it for another week. Her chief advisor was not having any of it and Zelda was beginning to accumulate a growing headache. Making her way out to the gardens, a place she had been going a lot over the past week or two since Midna's been gone, Zelda settled herself among the violets and watched the birds fly above.

_A courting ceremony in less than a week._ She thought sadly. _And none of the guests will be to my liking._

Zelda felt her chest beginning to tighten and she fought the feeling rising within her. _I **will not** feel pity for myself. My kingdom needs me to find a husband. I will do exactly that if it means keeping my family alive._

Groaning to herself, Zelda sat for a moment later before standing. _I need relief from this. It's too much at once._

Heading up to her bedroom, the Hyrulian princess slowly stripped of her petticoat, gown, boots and stockings, down to her slip and gloves. Moving to her bed, the young princess disposed of her slip as well, laying it neatly on the edge of the bed before lying down and removing her gloves, folding them and setting them on her bedside table.

Shifting herself so that she was comfortable, Zelda raised both of her hands up next to her head. Slowly sliding her hand down through her hair, sliding through her curls and down along her cheek taking her time because she needed to relax herself.

Slowly, a blue face with red eyes began to materialize before her eyes and Zelda moaned softly, feeling her breath pick up.

Midna groaned as she dismissed another pair of duelers wanting to settle a dispute between their families. She had offered a simple suggestion and the two men had been passified. _There are too many fighters in this kingdom._ She inwardly sighed, knowing that she didn't mean a word. Standing from her throne and stretching languidly, Midna turned to her Chief Advisor, Gronuk.

"Advisor, I need a bit of time to relax. Sitting on the throne all day is not healthy for a ruler's bones and joints. A warrior must stay in shape, yes?"

"Quite right, Princess Midna. I will let the guards know that you wish not to be disturbed until you return."

"Thank you, Advisor Gronuk."

Moving through the palace to her bedroom, Midna gave a relieved sigh and made her way to her bed, shedding her loincloth and cloak first before arriving at her bed and slowly unpinning her headdress and setting it on her bedside table. Laying back against her pillow, the Twili princess stroked her hand down her side, caressing her ribs and stomach as she moaned out.

Slowly, a pair of blue eyes began forming in front of her eyes and Midna groaned, beginning to growl primally.

Zelda moaned as her hand slid down her own neck and massaged one of her plump breasts. Rubbing the palm in a small circle, Zelda groaned, arching her back into the welcome touch and imagining that it was Midna doing these things to her. Her skin began heating up much faster than it usually did on the rare occasions she would resort to this as a form of energy release.

"Oh Midna." The Hyrulian princess whimpered, using her thumb to circle around one of her nipples while her forefinger and thumb of the other hand pinched and tweaked the other nipple into agonizing hardness. Zelda could almost hear the Twili Princess' growls of lust ringing in her ears, heightening her pleasure all the more.

Midna hissed out as she dragged her nails along her collarbone and down to a large black-and-blue breast. Scraping her nails against the camouflaged skin, the Twili princess pinched and poked both of her nipples, groaning as she almost heard Zelda moaning in her mind, begging for more.

"Zelda!" Midna snarled, beginning to roughly massage her breasts. She could feel the heat shooting to her center, sending tingles all through her body.

Zelda whimpered as one of her hands trailed down her body, stopping to circle her bellybutton before sliding lower, skating over her pelvic bone and along her thigh, slipping back up to her center and slowly beginning to circle her clit, the little nubbin hardening as it waited for the glorious moment it would be touched.

Midna panted heavily as she groaned, one of her hands sliding along her stomach and dipping between her legs to rub steadily at her own wetness. Growling lustfully, the blue-skinned princess slid two fingers inside her moist core and arched her back, pumping quickly as she almost saw Zelda writhing beneath her in pleasure, moaning out her name.

Zelda felt that she had teased herself enough. A slight sheen of sweat was coating her body and her breathing was picking up speed. Moving her finger to her clit, Zelda gasped at the initial contact, her eyes rolling as she nearly came undone right then. The Hyrulian groaned, flicking over her clit in wanton desire, seeing those red eyes staring at her lustfully, practically hearing Midna groan out her name. "Oh Midna!" the young princess keened, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Midna grunted as she thrust deeper into herself, growling possessively as she watched Zelda's face contorting pleasure in front of her eyes, hearing the younger princess call out her name in pleasure. "Zelda!" the Twili princess groaned, bucking her hips.

"Please!" Zelda cried, writhing to the ministrations she was inflicting upon herself. Feeling the tingles reach their peak, Zelda arched her back up as liquid splashed from her cavern. Screaming out, Zelda writhed and thrashed, Midna's eyes right in front of her own.

The Twilight Princess felt her climax coming and quick. Giving her clit a few swift swipes, Midna roared out in utter lust, her hips bucking forcefully as liquid coated her center.

Slowly calming, both princesses panted heavily, groaning at the release. Zelda looked at herself and grimaced. She was covered in sweat and lint from her bedsheets. Grabbing a towel, Zelda moved to the bathroom and ran herself some water. Sitting on the edge of the tub, the young princess thought on her masturbation.

_I thought of Midna. How could I feel so strongly for a woman whom I knew for only a short amount of time? Yes, I spent a bit of time in her body, but surely that is not enough time to actually create feelings._

**Months.**

True. It had been quite a time that she had been in Midna's body. Perhaps, feeling the other woman's emotions and seeing things the way the Twili did was enough to create a connection that simply grew as Zelda spent more time with the other elf.

_But to think of her while… doing that? That connection grew to much more than just friendship, that is for certain._

Sinking into the bath, Zelda gave a sigh of relaxation and began cleaning the sweat from her body. It would not do for the servants to see their queen flustered and looking as if she had just gone for a run.

Midna groaned and sank into the bed, breathing deep breaths to calm herself.

_Zelda… perfect. I want her as mine, that is obvious. The problem is how to get to her._

Standing, Midna stretched and shook herself, getting herself in gear. Moving out into the rest of the castle, the Twili princess made her way to the kitchens.

Patch, the head chef, hurried to her with a large smile. "Princess, is there anything in particular you would like to enjoy?"

"I'm feeling snackish, Patch. Do you have any wildberry cakes left?"

"Of course, of course. Excuse me just a moment."

Midna leaned against the wall nonchalantly as her head chef bustled around pulling together ingredients to make more cakes. As she waited, Midna let her mind wander.

_We obviously cannot make children together, but if I find a well enough suitor, he can impregnate her and we will be able to marry. Damn! Why did I have to break that damn mirror?_

Patch presented his ruler with a large platter of wildberry cakes among a few other delicacies just in case she craved anything else. Midna gave him a polite smile and took the platter. Heading back up to her room, the blue-skinned princess laid back on her bed and munched one of the little cakes in thought.

After twenty minutes of eating on the same cake, Midna finally threw her hands in the air. "Dammit, Zelda!"

Zelda suddenly stopped midsentence as her eyes widened.

"Princess?" Delak inquired. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Zelda coughed softly and gave Delak her best reassuring smile. "I am fine. W-would you excuse me a moment?"

"Yes, your highness. If it is getting to be too much, I can back down a bit and let you digest."

"No, no, I just need a few moments to check something." Delak nodded as Zelda hurried up to her bedroom.

"Must be a woman thing." He muttered.

Arriving in her room, the brunette princess took deep calming breaths.

Midna stood and began pacing. _How the hell am I supposed to get to her without the use of the mirror? Perhaps there is a spell or ritual I can do that will transport me to Hyrule, but will it be able to get me back to the Twili Realm? Give me a SIGN, Zelda!_

_There it is again!_ Zelda's eyes widened in shocked fear. Kneeling to the ground, Zelda touched one gloved hand to her head and slowly asked, "M-Midna? Is that you?"

The Twili princess froze. "Z-Zelda?"

* * *

**_There you are. Review for me, yeah?_**


	6. Let the Ceremonies Begin

**_I don't own the Legend of Zelda._**

**_Alright, guess who's back! I know it's been a bit of time since I got a chapter or two up for you guys. Sorry about that, but don't worry about it, it just takes a while for me to write, you know? I've gotten a bit of help from some severely close friends, but it's still slow going._**

Anonymous reviewer replies

**Naughty Bear:**_ How would you find it unnatural if Midna didn't impregnate Zelda herself. You, my friend, have lost your grip on reality. Most hermaphrodites are sterile/infertile. And you insult my self-esteem! I BELIEVE in myself just fine for THIS story (others not so much). It just takes a bit of time to write!_

**Naughty Tink:** _No. The Goddesses will not intervene. I don't believe in divine intervention… often. Especially not in my stories. Even the ones that technically personify the divine entities._

**The One:** _One question I must ask: Are you female? Alright, now that that's out of the way, even Midna knows that a female can't impregnate another female, no matter how much like Kim Possible she thinks she is. Again, the Goddesses will NOT be intervening with biological anatomy, thank you for the review though, it's nice to ease y'all's concerns. It will be a woman._

**Bad Baby:** _You Darlin' have the right idea, yet even still, you're way off._

**Anonymous Prime:** _Ah, much closer than your colleagues I must say. Congratulations, and yet, still not all the way there._

**Autonomous Prick:** _There is no such thing as a woman being sterile; infertile is the proper term for it. As for Zelda wishing to feel Midna's touch, I'm not saying they can't have sex. Midna just figured that, in order to get Zel pregnant, she had to have a male do it because her anatomy is exclusively female._

**Alright, for all of you:** _Cool your jets a sec, step back, let me breathe so I can write. Finals have me stressed and if you keep doing this, I'm going to blow so high, I'll end up having another nervous breakdown like I did last time when midterms arrived. Just gimme a little space, this will come into fruition, just give it time. I am thankful as all outdoors for your reviews, just give me time. And also, I don't watch Reboot or Who's the Boss. Quite frankly, I don't watch television anymore unless it's some of my old favorites that don't even come on anymore. I don't play Legend of Zelda, but I'm faring pretty damn well. Just because I don't need to know the exact details does not mean I will write for it. I don't like researching unless I'm interested. For the rest of the message, head to my profile and look at the section FOR MY READERS. Thank y'all! ^_^_

**_Now that we've got the semi dirty laundry sorted out and cleaned, go ahead and read._**

* * *

"Midna?" Zelda inquired slowly. "Why are you in my head?"

Midna snorted. "You mean, why are **you** in **my** head?"

Zelda cocked her head in confusion. "We can hear each other?"

"It seems that way, princess." Midna sat up on her bed and cocked her head, unknowingly mimicking almost the exact position Zelda was in. The question here now, is how?"

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of this happening before. Perhaps it has, but the individuals involved most likely kept it to themselves so as not to be judged as insane."

"Well, clearly **we** aren't insane." Midna pointed out.

"You have a point there, but still. This is unusual." Midna tapped her chin for a moment.

"Perhaps it is a new form of magic?" she suggested. "Well, maybe we should check our libraries for something." Zelda replied. Just then, a knock sounded at her door. "Enter!" the Hyrulian princess called.

A small servant entered and bowed. "Princess Zelda," she squeaked. "Chief Advisor Delak says that guests are arriving."

"Guests?" Midna questioned.

Zelda ignored her and focused on the servant girl. "Tell him I will be there soon."

"Yes your Majesty." The little elf squeaked, scurrying back out.

"Guests?" Midna pressed.

"I am hosting courting ceremonies." Zelda sighed back. "My chief advisor said that there was no way around it. I had to or someone else would get my throne."

Midna felt her chest clench at the news. "Zelda?" she gulped softly.

"Yes, Midna?"

"Do you already have your eye on someone?"

Zelda froze in surprise. _Is she referring to what I think she is? Perhaps a test…_ "Yes, I do, but they are too far away for me to see them."

"Oh." Midna's face fell.

Zelda heard the dejection in the Twili's voice and her heart lifted in slight hope. "She is in the Twili Realm." The brunette princess went on. "She is the most beautiful Twili I've ever met and she stole my heart almost effortlessly, even without me knowing. I wish she could be the one to court me rather than some snobby prince."

Midna's eyes widened in utter surprise. "You… you want to be with _me?_" she inquired, just to be certain she had heard correctly.

"Yes, Midna. I do."

"I'm going to go see if the library has anything on these sorts of connections." Midna said excitedly.

"Good. I have to be getting downstairs before my chief advisor gets angry."

Midna sighed. "I suppose I must wait before talking to you again. After all, it would not do for you to seem insane in front of so many guests."

"I suppose I will have to do the same. Take care, Midna."

"And you, Zelda."

The Hyrulian princess sighed and slowly made her way through the halls to the main entrance. There, guests had already begun gathering and several princes were greeting each other. All eyes turned when one of the servants grabbed a trumpet and blew it; several gasps filled the air as Zelda slowly made her way forward.

"She is so youthful." One prince told his comrade, staring at Zelda in awe.

"Yes, much younger than other princesses." His companion replied, also gazing at the young woman.

Delak rushed forward to his princess and bowed to her with a smile. "Princess Zelda," he gave her another short bow. "It is a pleasure to see you, Your Majesty. What would you like for the servants to do with our honorable guests?"

"Escort them to their own rooms. Each party gets a chamber of their own and one or two extra rooms if more space is needed."

Delak looked to the servants standing all along the walls and they immediately went about the task. Several teenage servant girls rushed to one prince in particular, a tall male elf with smooth dark-brown hair instead of the usual chestnut. Zelda eyed him speculatively, but shook her head; she just couldn't bring herself to be interested in the young man.

_Midna holds my heart too firmly to be interested in anyone else._ She told herself inwardly, watching as one of the sixteen-year-olds batted the other teenagers away and took the man by the hand, not even bothering to look at him. Once all of the parties were on their way throughout the castle, Zelda smiled at Delak. "The ball is tonight, yes?"

"Indeed, Your Majesty." He replied, clapping his hands twice. Four servant girls appeared at his sides and turned to Zelda expectantly. "These are your groomers. They will have you ready for the ball in no time at all." Glancing to the groomers her ordered, "Have her ready within three hours. The Ball begins in three and a half and I will not have Her Majesty late to her own courting ceremony." "Yes, Chief Advisor Delak." The girls chirped, herding Zelda toward the staircase.

The young princess watched nervously as the servants went through her wardrobe and make-up, meticulously being careful not to terribly upset anything and they put the rejections right back where they had found them. At last, they seemed to be satisfied. Two of the girls urged Zelda toward the bath as the other two stayed behind to make sure everything was set. Zelda gulped as the girls ran a hot bath for her, but sighed in relief when they respectfully turned their backs as she climbed into the bath. Once they were certain that she was all the way in, one servant girl, about fourteen, set to work washing her hair while the other, roughly seventeen, washed her back and shoulders.

It wasn't the first time Zelda had been washed by servants, most often when she was younger. But when she became conscious of the fact that she was starting to look different, she requested that she wash herself and, knowing what she meant, many of the older maids had complied. This was something that hadn't been done in nearly five years and Zelda could feel the blush creeping along the entirety of her body.

"Your Majesty?" the fourteen-year-old squeaked. Zelda gave her a nod to continue. "May I dip your head, Miss?"

Zelda froze up. It wasn't that she didn't trust her servants, but the thought of having someone else dunk her head underwater with her being powerless to stop them made her heart seize in fear. In the calmest voice she could manage, Zelda replied, "I would rather you did not."

"Yes, Your Highness." Zelda relaxed a bit when she felt water being poured over her hair instead. Finishing with washing herself, Zelda waited a moment for the two girls to move away from her before she slowly climbed out, taking the towel the seventeen-year-old blindly offered her and wrapping it around herself. The two teens peeked around to make certain she was covered before ushering her back into the bedroom where the other two girls were waiting.

The smaller of the two, about twelve, came forward with a slip. Zelda accepted it and waited until they had all turned before letting her towel drop and sliding into the slip. All four girls turned to her and appraised her for a moment, wondering how best to start. The seventeen-year-old moved forward with forest green dress and slipped it easily over the princess' head, sliding it down until it flowed gracefully around her ankles. The fourteen-year-old came forward with a deep green corset and a stool. She set the stool down next to Zelda and stepped up onto the second rung, slipping the corset around Zelda's torso, tying it just under her breasts and leaving the top lace undone. The twelve-year-old moved forward and tied the top lace into a perfect bow. Once she finished, the seventeen-year-old was there with a petticoat, slipping it onto Zelda and clasping the button right above her bellybutton. The fourteen-year-old slid gloves onto her hands and the twelve-year-old slipped white stockings and shimmering ankle boots onto her feet.

Once her state of dress was finished, Zelda was guided over to the vanity where the last servant girl, youngest by far at only nine, sat atop the vanity with a small assortment of make-up beside her. Zelda was seated and the nine-year-old moved forward. Dipping the brush into a brownish blush, the young girl began brushing it against the princess' skin with an expertise only known to those who had been doing this for years. While that was happening, the fourteen-year-old was straightening her hair while the twelve-year-old combed and the seventeen-year-old set about braiding it. The stunned Hyrulian Princess watched in shocked awe as her reflection transformed right in front of her eyes.

By the time they were finished, even she did not recognize herself. _I look beautiful. _She thought softly.

**Yes, you do.**

Zelda jumped slightly at the voice in her mind that was clearly a thought, but not her own. _Midna?_ She inquired so as not to startle the girls still finishing up the touches.

**Yes?** Zelda could practically hear the smirk on the Twili princess' face.

_You saw?_

**Indeed, I did. You look incredibly beautiful. I am jealous of every man who gets to see you tonight.**

Zelda blushed and ducked her head with a small smile. _Thank you_. She breathed inwardly.

**Do not thank me when it's the truth.** Midna replied almost in a coo.

"Majesty?" Zelda turned to the nine-year-old and nodded to her with a slight smile. "Do you like it? I can change it if not. We have ten minutes."

"No." Zelda cooed softly. "It's perfect. Thank you all."

"It was our honor, Majesty." All four chorused, large smiles on their faces.

**You are very generous to them.** Midna mused. **Though, that could just be my bias because they did a magnificent job on you.**

Zelda chuckled softly and turned. "Does Chief Advisor Delak want me down before the ball begins?"

"No." the seventeen-year-old replied. "He said that he would come up here to meet you and tell you the plans, Highness."

"Understood. You are all free to go if you wish." Zelda told them. The girls curtsied and the three younger girls rushed out, the fourth following at a slightly slower pace. Zelda watched them go and cocked her head, sighing at the thought of having children. Midna felt the pang of longing and wondered what it could be about. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Zelda moved over to answer.

There stood Chief Advisor Delak in a suit. "Hello, Your… your…" The advisor's eyes grew to the size of his face at the sight of her, too stunned was he to finish the greeting. Zelda cocked her head again and waited for him to regain control of himself. It took nearly five minutes for Delak's eyes to finish surveying her entire body before snapping back into his head. "Er, Princess Zelda, m-my apologies."

"It is… alright, Advisor Delak. I was told you would be up to oversee the plans with me?"

"Er, yes, th-the, uh, the plans… plans for what?"

Zelda giggled slightly at her advisor—who was normally so composed and calm—being so flustered just by the sight of her.

**Now he knows how I felt when I first saw you.** Midna chuckled, making Zelda blush.

"For the courting ceremony, Advisor."

"Ah yes, those plans. Erm, when you hear me announce to everyone that you have arrived, I need you to walk down the staircase, understood?"

"Why so?"

"**Somewhat like a grand entrance.**" Delak and Midna told her at the same time.

Zelda nodded and followed the advisor out to the main staircase. Many of the guests were already making their way toward the ballroom and none noticed her as she stood off to the side awaiting her 'grand entrance'. Below, Delak surveyed the crowd, making sure the parties were getting into the ballroom and no fights or arguments were breaking out. Once all of the princes and princesses had been assembled, Delak clapped his hands loudly to gain attention and silence. Clearing his throat, he called, "Welcome all of you to the courting ceremonies of Hyrule's very own Princess Zelda!"

Zelda took a deep breath and moved to stand at the top of the staircase in full view of all below. There were several gasps from the princesses and princes alike as she smiled politely down at them and began slowly making her way down the staircase.

Several of the princes rushed forward, shoving each other out of the way in an attempt to be the first to dance with her. At last, the same prince the servants had been fighting over walked smoothly over to Zelda and offered his hand. "Princess Zelda, if I may have the first dance."

"You may." Zelda curtsied and took his hand, letting him guide her to the dance floor.

The two swayed together for a moment before beginning to move their feet to the beats the musicians pounded out. "Allow me to introduce myself." The male elf stated confidently. "I am Prince Freido of the kingdom Leganeles. It is a pleasure to be considered by such a high family as the Hyrulian royalty."

"The honor is all mine." Zelda stated softly, looking down at him and wishing he were Midna. "Stories of Leganeles have reached Hyrule. They are a wealthy, prosperous people, calm and peaceful."

Prince Freido nodded and passed her off to another prince, moving on to a different maiden. Zelda inwardly sighed as the prince began speaking of his kingdom and what exports they made the most money off of.

A little ways through the night, as Zelda stood by the refreshments table, a female elf began walking toward her. She had deep red hair that almost matched the color of Midna's eyes as it flowed down to the middle of her back. She also had shocking deep blue eyes, much like Hyrulian elves did. The smile she was giving Zelda was something the young princess would assoiate with a cat that just caught its bird. The elf was not decked in a dress as the other princesses around were. Instead, she was dressed in a form-fitting black tuxedo suit that clung to her curvy body and full breasts like a second skin. The catlike manner in which she walked reminded a wistful Zelda of Midna's usual predatory gait. Setting down her punch cup, Zelda turned to the unknown elf and smiled at her politely.

"Hello, Your Majesty." The woman bowed respectfully to her and Zelda gave her a head nod in return. "I am Inuri. My brother is Prince Freido. I was wondering if I may have this next dance?"

"Of course." Zelda took the hand Inuri offered her and was effortlessly spun into the next dance. "Inuri, if I may ask a question?"

"Of course, Princess Zelda."

"If you are Prince Freido's sister, why are you dressed as a man?"

"I am not a normal princess, Your Highness. I prefer women to men and thereby wish to come off as attractive in a different manner."

Zelda nodded her understanding and let herself be spun once more. "You are very attractive. The woman you choose will be a very lucky one to be the target of your affections."

Inuri's eyes widened in surprise at that and she smiled. "You are not disgusted in the slightest?" she inquired.

"No." Zelda replied, cocking her head as Inuri dipped her. "I see nothing wrong with being interested in women."

Inuri nearly purred in delight at that. "Thank you, Princess." She murmured before passing Zelda off to a passing prince who introduced himself as Lingad. Zelda smiled softly at him as he began explaining his kingdom to her. By the end of the night, Zelda had met thirty-two princes, fifteen princesses and a few peasants and servants that were all vying for her affections. Stifling a groan when the ceremony finally ended, Zelda felt something tap her shoulder. Turning, she found Chief Advisor Delak right behind her.

"Hello, Advisor." She greeted him politely.

"Evening, Your Majesty. If I may ask, have you found a prince that is to your fancy?"

Zelda sighed and shook her head, a movement she'd practiced so flawlessly that her ears didn't even flop when she did it. "I have not found someone to my liking just yet."

"Well, there is always another chance, yes? We are having another ball in two days."

Zelda gave him a small smile. "Thank you. I will see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early, Your Highness."

Zelda made her way back up to her bedroom and moved to the bathroom, sighing as she began running herself a bath.

**So, how did it go?**

The voice made the Hyrulian princess jump slightly and she smiled. _It went well, slightly boring, but well enough._

**Well, those sorts of ceremonies are very boring indeed. You sound tired.**

_I am. So many names to remember, so many people to be around, to act for._ Zelda sighed inwardly as she removed her boots and gloves.

**Act? **Midna's voice held a hint of curiosity.

_I wish to be me. I do not want to be Princess Zelda when I am looking for a potential suitor. I wish to be myself._ The Hyrulian princess groaned slightly, removing her corset and dress.

In the Twili Realm, laying atop her bed, Midna cocked her head in barely repressed curiosity. **So, the princess persona is not you?**

_No, it is simply what I have been taught to be. It is not me._ Zelda seemed almost angry as she replied, slipping off her stockings and slip.

**Maybe, sometime, I can bring you to the Twili Realm. You can be you as much as you want here.**

Zelda smiled at the prospect as she slowly slid into the bath. _I would like that._

**It's a date then. **Midna chuckled. **Now, I'll leave you be to bathe.**

_Thank you, Midna. I… I love you._

Midna felt her heart swoop up into her throat before dancing out a rhythm. **I love you too, Zelda.**

* * *

**_Let me make this crystal clear, right now. I don't give a damn! I don't care. I am JUST NOW finishing my school finals. Unlike y'all, I have somewhere to be during my life, I have people I need to talk to. I write when I want to write. I enjoy knowing what y'all think of the story itself, I like knowing that y'all wish I would update faster, but I have a life to live. Wait until I'm finished with high school, would you? Maybe in college it'll be a bit easier for me to actually update, but writing takes TIME. Time that I. Don't. Always. Have. If you can't understand that, I'm sorry, but I only update when it fits my schedule. Thanks!_**

**_Now that that's outta the way, I'm not doing finals anymore! It's officially, dare I say it... SUMMERTIME! Which means college tours, yearbook camp, driving lessons, and more! I'm going to be a very happy Angel. I know I am. Thanks for reading guys, I'll try to make the next update faster, but I make no promises._**


	7. Downtime for Soul Mates

**_I don't own the Legend of Zelda._**

**_I'm back and it's summer time. Which means I'm writing like mad. Woohoo! Let's see, I suppose I at least owe you guys this particular chapter before we do anything else, yeah? Glad you think so. Enjoy._**

**_Review replies_**

**Naughty Bear:** _I'm glad you're loving Inuri, makes me feel confident about my OC creation skills. Slow down, one question at a time. Go back and you'll see her description, I had to re-update her again because until I wrote the fight scene I wasn't entirely sure what she looked like. I will answer a few of your questions and many of which should be answered by the chapter anyway. Let's see… obviously, she will make another appearance, considering she's the ONLY princess OTHER than Zelda and Midna that I actually bothered to give a name to (read between the lines). That, and she has to since it's the courting ceremony. When she'll make her move on Zelda… next chapter. I can't answer whether or not Zelda will fall for her charms because it'll give it away. However, I can answer that Inuri WILL have a strap-on phallus. Midna is going to have a slight surprise. Thanks for the review go ahead and read._

**Naughty Tink:** _Thank you, I appreciate it._

**__****The One:** _It doesn't surprise me that you still find ideas to put up even if most of them won't be put to use. Nice detail though. Don't worry, I'm working on it. No, I don't watch… any of what you just suggested nor do I feel any pull towards doing so. Also, Look very closely at the list in the hiatus chapter. Which story is the only one on that list, that's not listed in my stories menu on my profile. Connect the dots... slowly, please. Connecting them too quickly may give me a headache. :)_

_**Autonomous Prime and Anonymous Prick:**_ _Here you go_.

_**All anonymous reviewers:**_ _The anonymous reviews that are no longer there have obviously been deleted. I wonder why... This is HARDLY the best. Quite frankly, I would peg_ _**From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again** __(mainly because it's the first one to ever be done),_ _**Mating Troubles**_, _**Kaotic Interference**_,_** It's Not Incest, It's Love**_ _and_ _**Who Am I, Mistress?**_higher than this one. Call the delay more spiteful than prideful... *raises eyebrow daring someone to say _anything_*

_**And for all you looking for my blog, simply type in Goth Albino Angel in your google browser. It's on blogspt . com.**_

* * *

Zelda moaned softly as the sunlight shone on her face. Slowly waking, the Hyrulian princess sat up and stretched, looking about.

**Good morning, princess.**

Zelda jumped at the voice within her own head but not of her own mind. _Midna?_

**That's right, Princess. **Zelda could hear the Twilight Princess smirking.

_So it wasn't a dream then? You and I can actually hear each other's thoughts?_

**Pretty much.** Midna stood up from where she had been sitting in her bed meditating and stretched, popping her back and arms before cracking her knuckles.

_Did you find anything yesterday?_ Zelda inquired, jumping out of bed and moving to her closet to select a dress for the day.

**Nope. Just a whole bunch of rules on how to use vortexes and how to tend to portals so that they don't close or fray at the edges.** Midna moved to her own closet to select a new loincloth.

_So I have two days off before the next ceremony. Shall we head to the library and search some more today?_

**Depends, will you talk to me?**

_Of course._ Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Why would I not?_

**Just asking, Zelda. Don't get confused. It was meant as a type of joke.**

_Oh. I see. Well, I am going to bathe. Talk to you soon._

**As am I. Talk soon, my princess. **

Zelda felt tingles spread through her body at being addressed, not as _Princess_ but as _Midna's_ princess. Moving to the bath, she ran the water and wondered absently if they would be able to find the right spell in time for Midna to come back for the third and final ceremony.

Midna sank into her bath with a sigh of contentment and thought of Zelda. **My princess. Sounds about right. She is my princess and I am her warrior. We are meant to be together. I wonder if I'll be able to return in time for the next ceremony in two days. I would hate for Zelda to be unable to continue her family legacy because of her love for someone who isn't there. Of course, I would hate it even more if she were to choose someone who wasn't me to be her king simply because I couldn't be there.**

Setting her jaw, Midna nodded to herself. **I will return. No matter what the cost. She will be MY queen and no one else's. She's already told me that she loved me. **

After their baths, both princesses made their way along the hall to their separate libraries. Midna nodded to servants that called out to her as she passed, giving a few a small smile or a wave as she passed, causing quite a few to become giddy and nearly drop or spill what they were holding.

Zelda made her way through the hallways as the princes were getting ready for their days and several pointed ears perked up at the sight of her. Not paying any mind to the princes that were beginning to follow her, the young princess made her way to the Castle Library and looked around at the vast assortment of books. Running her fingers along the shelves, she came to one spellbook in particular and began leafing through it.

At the same time, Midna had made her way to the library as well and was going through several different vortex books at once, all open and ready to be read.

Zelda found three vortex books she thought may help and set them out, opening them all to the table of contents and beginning to look through all three at once as well.

The princes cocked their heads in curiosity, wondering what she was doing.

"Hey Leyre, maybe she's looking for a way to make you more handsome." Prince Deas chuckled to the green-haired man.

"Or she could be looking for a way to make your jokes funnier, Deas." Noremac shot back with a snicker.

"She could be trying to find a way to make Prince Fin less muscular so he won't crush her when they make love." Princes Ekaj and Bocaj guffawed.

"Or to make all of you _as_ muscular as me so that she has a real man to please her." Prince Fin retorted, flexing with a smile and wink.

As the princes all continued joking and taking guesses, none of them noticed the brother and sister stroll into the room with them all.

Prince Freido was wearing a simple T-shirt that fit his slim, muscular frame, a pair of long blue shorts and some regular sneakers. His hair was down and slicked back out of his eyes as he gazed at Princess Zelda for a moment. The young princess was looking determinedly through the stacks as if looking for something very important and he couldn't help but wonder exactly what that could be.

Princess Inuri walked into the Castle Library wearing a simple blue vest to cover her breasts and a pair of leather pants, nothing adorning her feet as she leaned against the wall and watched Zelda move throughout the books, a relaxed expression upon her face. The younger princess looked like she was concentrating hard on finding the books she needed and Inuri noticed that the majority of the books she was picking up all had one thing in common, they all involved vortexes and portals. _What could she possibly be planning to do with a portal?_ The redhead wondered, musing over the matter as the princes continued taking guesses.

Glancing around at all of them, she noticed her brother watching her and she gave him a sly grin. Freido frowned at her, his hazel eyes narrowing in worry. Inuri rolled her eyes, her smile not fading. _I wish he didn't know me so damn well._

Freido watched Inuri carefully, not at all liking the smile upon his sister's face as she watched Princess Zelda go about her work. _She can't possibly be planning to do it again._ He mused to himself. _She's likely to get caught this time. No one messes with the Hyrulian family for a reason. They have too many guards, too many allies, too many assets. If she does it this time… she'll end up dead._

Zelda glanced up at the princes watching her, briefly enough that only Inuri and Freido saw the look, before going back to her books. _Most of mine are about how to maintain the portal as well._ She told Midna.

**This is ridiculous!** Midna growled as she browsed the stacks once more. **There has to be something somewhere that will be able to tell us how to make a portal.**

_Perhaps the writiers expected the readers to already know? _Zelda suggested. _They may have thought that we would know how to make one and would be-._

**Wait! **Midna interrupted.** I've found something!** She slowly looked over the page and read:

**_When someone of the Hyrulian heritage, thus having light, gives forth their soul to the body of a Twili, the mergence of souls commences for as long as the Hyrulian is within the body of the Twili. However, upon reemergence from the Twili's body, the Hyrulian comes away not without a slight price. Being merged together, the two will have merged for good. When the Hyrulian comes away, only half of its soul remains, the other half remaining within the Twili. Likewise, only half of the Twilight soul remains within the body, the other half staying with the incomplete Hyrulian soul to complete it. This process, therefore, locks the two as soul mates whether they wish it or not._**

"Holy shit." Midna muttered to herself.

_What did you find? _Zelda inquired curiously.

**We're soul mates.** Midna told her, sending what she had seen over their link.

_So that's why we have this connection?_ Zelda inquired. _Because by me saving your life, I became your soul mate?_

**Looks that way, Princess.**

Both Inuri and Freido raised an eyebrow at the look of happiness that crossed the young princess' face. She dimmed it down to a simple smile as she turned back to the shelves, but it was unmistakable. _What was that about? _The fraternal twins wondered, surveying her behavior carefully. Her back had straightened even more so and her stance seemed to have become more determined as if something had dawned on her.

Inuri licked her lips in interest. _What could have possibly enlightened her so that would cause such a delicious look of joy to cross her pretty features? Is there an equally pretty mind beneath them?_

Freido's thought process was along the same lines. _Something interesting must be going on within that beautiful brain of hers in order for such an expression to cross those elegant features. Perhaps her mind is not like the other princesses I've met, but instead is like Inuri's: intelligent, insightful, cunning. If I could get her on my side, Leganeles would be the most powerful kingdom in the world, right after Hyrule itself, of course._

Zelda moved among the bookshelves, looking for another tomb on portals or vortexes and was startled when Prince Fin stepped from behind the bookcase.

"Hello, Princess Zelda." He bowed to her politely. "Perhaps I can help you find the tomb you wish?"

"Or I could?" Prince Leyre inquired hopefully, stepping out from behind her.

Zelda turned about for a moment before giving both men a polite smile. "No thank you. I would rather keep the topic I am looking for private, if you would."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Just call if you need any assistance." Both Princes bowed and made their way back to the others, sharing what little information they'd gotten.

**What pigs they are.** Midna shook her head at the behavior of the princes she was seeing through Zelda's eyes. **They were trying to see if you were looking up anything on them or their kingdoms.**

_You do not know that for certain._ Zelda scolded, not putting her heart into it because she didn't know if they were or weren't either.

When the sun began to set and neither woman had found anything that was useful to their cause, they both agreed to retire in. Zelda had to go to dinner after all and that meant that she had to look presentable to the princes that she would be sharing dinner with.

As Zelda and the other princes exited the library and headed for their separate rooms to get ready, Freido watched his sister move through the hallways in the opposite direction of her rooms. Following Inuri quietly, Freido cocked his head to listen as she spoke with some servants in a crevice of the wall.

"I simply enjoy sleeping outside more than sleeping indoors, that's all. When you have everything ready, send a messenger to me and I will escort you to the place where I would most enjoy it, understood?"

"Yes, Princess Inuri. As you wish." The servants replied, only slight confusion in their eyes as they hurried to carry out their orders.

Freido dipped into an empty room nearby and sat down as Inuri passed his hiding place. _What could she possibly be planning?_ He wondered anxiously. _She can't really be thinking of doing the same thing she's been doing all these years. It's too dangerous; she'll be hunted down and killed before she even has a chance to carry it out fully. I have to warn her._

Zelda lifted her head from the water and gave a soft sigh of relaxation. The water felt nice and it helped her to think. _So Midna and I are soul mates. That explains our connection, but does it explain our love for each other? Surely not. She said that that was how she felt when she first saw me, before our souls even merged together. _

Midna's thoughts were following the same path as her companion's. **We're soul mates.** She mused, running the washing cloth along her legs. **We're meant to be together no matter what. No matter how many times we're reincarnated, our souls will find each other. But… is that why she's in love with me? Surely the connection couldn't be the only reason Zelda's in love with me. I mean, she had to have cared about me at least a little in order to merge with me, right? Maybe she just cared about me at first and it slowly morphed into love. Link and I were on the hunt for quite a while. **

Shrugging it off, Midna continued her bath, wondering what she'll hear from her princess' thoughts that night.

Zelda stood from the bath, dripping water all along her body as she stepped over to the towel she kept near and wrapped it around her body. Moving into her room and into her closet, Zelda picked out a simple baby blue dress to wear to dinner, not wanting white because there were odds something could spill on her. Securing her crown in her hair, the young princess let her hair flow freely. _Might as well test their resolve._ She told herself.

Moving out into the corridor, Zelda held her head high as she did every other day and made her way down to the dining hall. Many of the princes looked on in confused awe as she moved among them. Never before had they seen a princess who was to be courted simply change her visage at will. Hair free flowing, her dress fluttering around her and the lack of a corset underneath weren't things normally seen from a princess when guests were in the castle.

_She's got bravery. _Prince Leyre thought as he watched her hair flow behind her.

_She's got brains, real brains, to test us like this._ Prince Bocaj mused, seeing her dress fluttering around her almost ghost like.

_She's got beauty._ Princess Inuri drooled as she watched Zelda glide past without looking at anyone. _Look at those hips, that waist, the swell of her breasts is just perfect, even without the corset. I must have her._

Prince Freido simply watched Zelda pass by, not much thinking anything, simply admiring all of the attributes that the previous three were thinking. _She will make a wonderful mother. What she is showing right now is not only bravery, but her inner beauty and her brilliant mind as well. This must be a test to see if any of the other princes will be shocked or offended that she did not bother dressing herself better to be in their presence. She played it out very well, not bothering to wear a corset and only adorning her hair with her crown. She truly would be a magnificent addition to the family. _Glancing to his sister, Freido amended_, Of her own terms._

Zelda entered the dining hall and Chief Advisor Delak rushed up to her, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Y-your Majesty, what are you doing?"

"Coming to eat, Advisor." Zelda replied calmly, all of the princes gathering behind her to watch how she handled this.

"B-but you are not dressed properly for-."

"For what?" Zelda interrupted, her voice still in that smooth calm tone that she hardly ever let waver. "For a dinner in my own palace? Surely you do not think I will change the way I live simply because I have company. They are guests, but it is still my home."

Delak nodded, understanding what she meant. _Clever girl. Just like her father._ He thought, bowing out of her way. _I wish I could marry her myself, but I made a promise to her mother that I would watch her from afar. And that I shall._

Zelda waited until the other princes had found their seats before sitting at the head of the table, giving them the signal to sit as well. At the very moment they all sat, the musicians began to play and several princesses and princes stood once more to dance as the servant brought out platters of food. As some began to dance and others began to eat, a few princes (Ekaj, Leyre, Fin and Euro among others) decided to try integrating Zelda into conversation.

**What a bore.** Midna groaned, looking through Zelda's eyes at the many princes around the Hyrulian.

_There's a simple way to solve this._ Zelda told her with a secretive smile upon her face. Turning to Prince Ekaj, she asked him, "Prince Ekaj, if it is not too much of a bother, would you mind telling me about your home in Niltiac?"

The prince looked astonished that she had asked him and he immediately launched into an explanation of his homes terrain and lifestyle.

**Well played. **Midna smirked at what Zelda had done with her cleverness.

_Thank you. Now, if you wouldn't mind… can you tell me about YOUR home?_

**My home?** Midna asked, bemused.

_Yes. I wish to know more about the Twilight Realm. If that's alright with you?_

**Well, of course it's alright with me. Why wouldn't it be?** Midna had barely finished the question before she heard Zelda's mental laughter. **You little goblin.** She grinned. **You're loosening up around me, aren't you?**

_You make me feel comfortable, Midna._ Zelda replied, nodding to something Prince Euro said about the farming in his land as she took a drink.

The blue-skinned princess felt warmth rise to her cheek sat Zelda's admission. **Thank you. I'm glad I could make you feel as such. **

Zelda smiled at the shy tone that had entered Midna's voice. Prince Leyre, who had been on the physical receiving end of the smile, took that as his turn to start up. So, he began telling Zelda about his home, Eisej. _I don't really have to do anything. They really think that princesses are simply here to listen to them talk about their greatness._

**That's men.** Midna snorted, picking up her practice sword and beginning to run drills with herself. **They think women are here for their pleasure rather than their own.**

Zelda mentally shrugged and at least tried to focus on what Prince Leyre was saying. _I wonder how they would react to knowing my heart will never be with any of them. _The young princess mused, forgetting for a split second that Midna could hear her thoughts.

**Oh?** The question made Zelda jump slightly. **And why's that, Princess?**

Zelda felt a blush creeping to her cheeks and replied, _Because my heart is with you, remember?_

**Ah, yes. I do remember you saying something of that sort just last night.**

_Right after you yourself did._

**No, I believe you said it first.**

Zelda blushed harder when she realized that Midna was right and she had said it first. _Fine, I admit, I said it first._

Midna chuckled as she continued her practice sword play. **I like teasing you, Zelda. I can almost see the blush on your cheeks right now.**

Zelda thought her blush couldn't get any deeper, but that comment turned the red to crimson and she ducked her head to hide this fact from the men surrounding her. They all noticed a slight blush come to her cheeks and turned to Prince Ripies, who had begun talking when the blush appeared.

_So then, he is the most likely to be chosen?_ They all wondered eyeing the man enviously.

Midna chortled as she watched the way the men all turned jealous gazes to the man, not knowing that she was the one causing the blush. **Fools.** She snorted, spinning her sword expertly and grinning.

While Zelda, Midna and the princes around the Hyrulian went back, forth and around in circles with their conversations, off to the side a little ways down the table, sat Freido and even further was Inuri. Both twins watched their target just barely interact with the men around her. _Her eyes are glazed._ Friedo noted. _She must have detached herself from the conversation and instead, is locked within her own mind. Interesting. She truly is brilliant._

_She's detached._ Inuri mused, taking note of Zelda's glazed eyes and slightly parted lips as the men around her took turns talking. _She really does have a pretty mind behind that beautiful grin. To have her as part of my family would make most other kingdoms bow out of sheer cowardice._

The two siblings caught each other's eye and reacted slightly. Inuri ducked her head behind her scarlet tresses as Freido ran a hand through his dark brown hair. They looked to each other again and cocked their head to the side. Freido was trying to figure out what Inuri wanted with those servants and Inuri was attempting to gauge how much Freido knew already. When neither could come up with anything, they broke eye contact and returned to their meals.

At last, the night drew to a close. The princes began heading off to bed, one by one. Then Zelda told the men around her that she was feeling a bit tired and that she would be turning in. They all seemed a bit disappointed at such an announcement, but bowed to her nonetheless. "Good night, Princess." They all chorused, their heads bowed again as a further show of respect.

Zelda curtsied and made her way up the stairs. _That was exhausting._ She thought with a yawn.

**You should probably get some sleep then.** Midna told her gently, almost cooing the words to her.

_I plan to. Shall we talk tomorrow then?_

**Of course.** Midna replied, moving back down to the library. As Zelda got bathed anad ready for bed, she dug around in some of the old books for a bit, just wondering if she might come upon something useful merely by chance. As she was looking through one tomb, an interesting spell presented itself to her and she filed it away for a bit later, not thinking she would truly need it for the task at hand. Rustling through more books, Midna set her jaw in determination. **I will get back to you, Zelda. I swear it.**

* * *

**Aw, Midna's determined to get back to Zelda. This is going to spawn some interesting results, that's for sure. I wonder what Inuri's up to and what Freido's afraid of her doing. Review, I'd appreciate it... maybe. Depends on the review, actually.**

**PS Please excuse my snippyness. I just lost my cat and I'm irritated. I wonder why...**


	8. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_

_**P.S. for the overzealous anonymous reviewers...**_

**_The One:_** I'm sorry, but I've already got the second ball planned out and it will not include majority of what you're talking about. I've gotten together what's going to happen and since only I know the gameplan that I've written up, I can tell you now, that Inuri will make a move, but it will be much more subtle than what you're implying. And princesses don't kill other princesses (unless you're Midna, but she lives in a whole different dimension so the rules don't apply to her). Inuri can't kill the other princesses because then the REST of what you want to happen can't come into fruition. The thought of anyone but Midna taking Zelda absolutely disgusts me. That's all I can say on THAT matter so moving on to the next. You don't have a very good grasp on human anatomy at all, do you? Granted, the elves aren't exactly human, but they're pretty damned close if what I've seen from Zelda is any indication. *Drool* Yum. A woman's vagina can only encompass a certain length and it's highly improbable that ANYONE would be walking around with a penis more than five to seven inches (not including that guy who was walking around with a nine inch flaccid penis. GODDESS, how I would love to have that. Anyway, Eighteen inches? Considering Zelda's height, Midna's height AND Inuri's height… that wouldn't work for anyone. Outfits are to the author's preference. Therefore, Zelda's dress must be something that I don't mind getting torn, ripped and dirty. It's still going to be elegant, of course, but… not a color that's flattering to my eye. *wide eyes* We obviously perceive Zelda in two different ways… Hm, I suppose the point of me saying all this would probably be to say "Sit back and just READ! Relax, yo!" I know you guys say that the ideas are coming and coming and you're overzealous to get them to me, but I've gotten everything under control, promise. I can't put everything you want me to in there because you're continually contradicting yourself and if you confuse me enough, I get angry and bite back. I've got this. I may not do it the way you want, but then again… I'm the one writing it to begin with. Re. Lax. (Also, alcohol will be in ONE scene (not counting the ball/ceremony/banquet scenes) and that will be all Midna and no one else).  
Alright, now that we've gotten Zelda out of the way, on to other things. Yes, I do know the Avatar movie you're referring to. It's the one with the blue animal-like people. I like that one. No, I won't do a fic on it because I'm not THAT interested in it and haven't seen it for two years.  
What a debutante is and what the purpose is should be no concern of yours. Just think Southern Sweetheart with the petticoats and umbrellas. Only thing I'm looking forward to is wearing a corset *hopefully*. The rest can go to hades.  
And for the LOVE of the Holy FUCKING Trio (forgive me Goddess for I have sinned), I'm NOT-. You know what… you're anonymous reviewers. I can simply delete that and not even tell you what pissed me off. Nevermind.  
Trust me, you don't want me to draw anything. I SUCK. Let me practice a bit before I go drawing ANYTHING.  
I only do crossovers of the fandoms listed in my profile-like Xena and WOWP and yes, the Devil's Diary-so no, no Terminator stuff.

_**Naughty Bear**:_ Let me make one itsy bitsy teeny weeny thing clear… I don't appear as myself in ANY of my stories. Not unless it's a vague reference to another one. I don't outright say that it's me… EVER. I will set things up so that there's a reference to one of my other stories or a reference to my life or hell even going so far as to SAY the name of one of my stories IN the actual fic, but never will I myself appear as myself. That goes for the rest of you as well. And trust me, I'm in a bad mood, but I'm saying it the nice way because, dare I say it, I think you guys are actually GROWING on me… don't get used to it, Angel! Don't get used to it!

Now, I hope y'all are having a good summer too.


End file.
